Where Fallen Angels Don't Belong
by ShadoeOfYou
Summary: What if the person you like is an fallen angel? What will you feel? What if the person who loved the angel is a mortal? Will love bloom between them? Makoto Arisato is just a mere mortal and he met Hamuko Yuki halfway the month, January. Love bloom between them but will they stay together forever?[oneshot]


**Where Fallen Angels Don't Belong**

 **By: ShadoeOfYou(Kimi)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Don't own Persona 3, 'cuz if I am, my favorite pairings will be canon!**

* * *

Introduction:

Death never awaits…

It delivers all equality to the end…

You who wish to safeguard the future…

However limited it may be…

You will be given few days…

Go forth without falter…

With your heart as your guide…

* * *

Story:

* * *

 _January 04, 2010_

* * *

" **Be careful, I sense Death!"**

That sentence sends shivers to their spines. The sound of the chains resounded throughout the room. The Investigation Team's breaths became one as they all ran in sync, trying to outrun the incoming entity after them. However, the leader, who's hands are shaking and heavy as lead, reached out for his gun's holsters, heart's beating fast as hell, mind becoming blank, but he felt safe as he grabbed his signature, silver, shiny gun. It's not a real gun. Taking a glance at the incoming entity, he pointed it to his forehead. Suddenly, he remembered what a little boy—no, a ghost said to him.

" _Go on…don't be scared. You can do it…for you…are the Messiah…Come on._ _ **SHOOT**_ _!"_

As he remembered it, his frightened face changed and turned into a sinister one. He smiled creepily as he placed his finger at the lever. A teammate of his' tried to stop him, but to avail, she can't. As pressed the lever…

Bang!

The sound of shattering glass was heard. Taking a little glance behind him, a six-winged angel—not just an angel, but a fallen angel appeared. It has a pair horns pointed upwards, white ribbon encircling it—making it his only cover for its muscular body, a calm demeanor plastered on its face. As he nodded at the fallen angel, its right hand touched its forehead as a huge, blinding, white orb of powerful almighty magic appeared at the top of the adversary.

"Helel, Morning Star!"

As the angel lowered its hands, the orb of light suddenly was being released and hardly slammed over the adversary, having a loud screech and a loud sound of scream was being heard from the entity. Placing down his hands to his sides, the angel suddenly went inside the leader as he sighed, feeling thankful and proud as he saw the entity slowly dissolving, being sent into oblivion. The supporter of the Investigation Team thanked him as a rainbow-colored orb appeared above him, enveloping him into a bright light as his wounds suddenly healed. Suddenly, his eyes started to fell as one of his teammates handed him a bottle containing blue liquid. It's a Yawn-B-Gone. Grabbing the bottle, he finished it till the last drop as his eyes started to open again as his energy was being regenerated. He took a glance at his teammate as he nodded at her and they succeeded into the next floor. Reaching another floor, their supporter suddenly shrieked as she scanned again a floor.

"There's someone here. Help them, please!"

As they processed what she said, they all split up, taking a chance to find the missing person. As minutes passed, they didn't find any as they all regrouped, telling their supporter that they didn't find any as she dearly apologized to them but told them the bad news.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that the missing person was moving. Maybe it's in the next floor. Please, hurry to find it!"

Hearing the soft voice of their supporter, they all went to the next floor as she felt a person again there, processing what she said, they split up again and she told them that the missing person suddenly stopped and that's their cue to corner it and taking it to the ground floor, where their supporter was. When they turned to the last undiscovered corner, they sought a person there, like their supporter said as they saw the missing person, completely unscathed and completely fine. He took a little glance at the person: blond hair, red eyes, six clips on her hair forming XXII, an armband with the name Hamuko Y. printed in it, a spear—no, a naginata in her hand, and a gun's holsters buckled at her waist with a gun engraved M.Y. on it, just like the armband.

The girl had a brave demeanor engraved on her face as she slowly backed away and took a little step behind until tears started to fall on her face. She slowly turned her head from left to right as she grabbed her gun and pointed it to her head and she's shaking as hell. She took a last cry as she pressed the lever hardly and a red humanoid appeared behind her. It has blond hair and it just looks like the leader of the Investigation Team, it has blue eyes and pale, white face, it has red torso and ocean blue bottom, it has a harp—no, a lyre on its back as it hovered to the Team.

"Orpheus Telos, Megidolaon!"

As she shouted those words, three violet orb of almighty magic encircled above them as it fused and suddenly being pressed against them, making the violet orb explode and they all received violet and red bruises. Only the leader remained unscathed by his spell, Vallhalia. He quickly acted fast on his feet as the battle between them started; both sending powerful attacks at each other making the other members of the Investigation Team back out to the unaffected area, watching both of their leader and the missing person fight. But it seems that both still are unaffected by their attacks, showing how powerful they are. The heck, even that girl is as powerful as him even though she's a girl.

"Orpheus Telos, Ragnarok!"

"Messiah, Bufudyne!"

But it seems that their leader is the one that's loosing so that's their cue to attack the girl, crying out their souls, defending their dear leader as their all pointed their guns at their heads as they all fired all of it as their own creatures appeared behind them as it all send their own elements: fire, ice, electricity, wind and physical magic, as a black smoke enveloped the girl in front of them as it cleared as they found her standing there, weak, as the girl pointed her gun at her forehead, closing her eyes hardly as she fired it and a little fairy-like creature appeared in front of her as it raised its both hands, making a violet light envelop herself, making her completely looking unscathed and healthy. Salvation. That's what she did as she just raised both of her hands as she started to walk towards them, making them higher their defenses as the girl just clicked her finger and their feet suddenly become heavy as lead and she went towards them and just summoned a comma-like creature as it spun around and they're being teleported to the ground floor, making their supporter surprised upon seeing them being led back by the missing person before, which is actually a summoner of the creatures the same as them.

"What did you do to them?"

The supporter said as she helped her team mates walk but they still seemed can't until the girl snapped her fingers and their feet is back now, completely fine and not heavy and easy to move. As she looked at the girl, with her eyes wide open, she suddenly walked towards her and held her hand, making the girl's face annoyed and swatted her hand as the supporter again tried to hold her hand as she wrapped her handkerchief around it as she smiled dearly at the girl, completely fazed upon her actions though she's completely rude to them as the girl remembered the supporter inside their school, the Gekkoukan High, she's the supporter's classmate but the missing person is always absent but she's always at the top, with the leader of the Investigation Team second.

"Wait, Yamagishi, is that you?"

The girl said as Fuuka Yamagishi nodded at her as the girl suddenly jumped at her and hugged the weak body of Fuuka. As Fuuka seemed stunned, she still retuned the hug and immediately faced her team mates as they just stood there, completely confused and still stunned that Fuuka and that rude girl are classmates and friends.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her to all of you, but this is Hamuko Yuki, class 1-E, the same homeroom as me and she's my friend. Hamuko, this is the Investigation Team I'm in. They're Makoto Yuki, Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada."

Fuuka said as she pointed at Makoto, who is the leader; Mitsuru is the red-haired woman; Yukari, the one with the light blond hair; Junpei the one with cap and has goatee; Akihiko, the young man with short silver-to-white hair and Fuuka has short, dark green hair. As the introduction ended, Hamuko finally stood up from sitting as she just waved at all of them as she went outside of the tower, making them sigh as they talked about her: she's an Amazon!

* * *

 _January 10, 2010_

* * *

Hamuko felt numb as she stood up from her bed, feeling lightheaded and woozy. She used all of her remaining strength as she grabbed her thermometer inside her drawer and checked her temperature, which is a surprising 39.9° Celcius. Even she felt dizzy, she tried her best to go to the bathroom and wash herself.

It's been ten minutes since she's inside her bathroom until she realized that she's been inside the bathroom for long as she grabbed her towel and raced to her bedroom and she wore her signature uniform, which consists of a white blouse inside her black blazer with her ribbon, bloody red skirt that seemed to match the color of her glaring, striking, cheery red eyes, and her blond loafers which she matched with a pair of socks that reached her thigh. Clipping her most famous silver barretes in her hair, she took a last glance at herself and smiled weakly, currently seeing her slightly pale but with blush face. It's been a while since she met the Investigation Team. She smiled at that thought.

She immediately ran outside, which made her head feel lightheaded but just ignored it, as she reached the train station within the last minute for it to depart. She just sighed when she reached the train and took a glance at the spectacular scenery outside that made her breathless and made her smile weakly. She'll miss the regular day from which she remembered before seeing the Investigation Team.

Upon reaching the school, she immediately ran to the corridors to reach her room, which is being revealed as Class 1-E. Well, this is going to be a long day, add the fever that she had today but that's not going to stop her from learning.

When she heard the bell, she immediately went inside as she sat on her seat, which is placed behind the class and beside the window, which made her smile since she doesn't want to listen to the lousy homily of her lousy adviser, Mr. Ono.

It's now 12 noon and she's feeling nauseous and wanting to sleep as she heard the bell, signifying that it's now lunch. She immediately went to the cafeteria and bought her favorite fried bread and apple strudel. After buying, she went to the clinic. Upon reaching the clinic, she sought Makoto again, with a medical cloth plastered on his head by a tape. She went to the nurse and pointed at her head and when the nurse checked her temperature, it quickly remove its hand, telling her that her temperature is very high and she needs immediate treatment. She went to the waiting area as she saw Makoto again there, currently eyeing her intently as she let out a snort which made him smirk at her. She sat beside him which made him smile a little.

"So…how's the team?"

Hamuko's the first one to talk as he just nodded curtly.

"It's fine. We've been doing some investigations and it's operating quickly. And also, Fuuka wants to talk to you."

And that's the cue for him to show his cellphone, which flashes the name "Fuuka" on it as she answered it and began to talk.

"Hello? Fuuka?"

"Oh, Hamuko! Are you okay? You've been spacing out when Mr. Ono is teaching. Are you okay? And why Makoto's phone is with you? Are you with him?"

"Calm down, I'm inside the clinic. I'm sorry if I'm making you worry it's just a small fever. And yes, I'm with him, he's currently treated by Nurse Kimi."

"Thank goodness that it's just a small fever. By the way, Mitsuru said that she wants to talk to you. Meet with her at January 15. Come to the dorm if you have time, okay?"

"Okay. I'll come. Just wait."

And that's Hamuko's cue to end the call and return it to Makoto which is finished treating his wounds. He took a glance at her as he bid her goodbye as she heard the bell and he immediately ran at godly speed to his homeroom, leaving her smirking which made Nurse Kimi just stood at her front, currently with a confuse face.

And days passed with Hamuko inside her home, currently waiting for the days to pass…

* * *

 _January 15, 2010_

* * *

It's already halfway of the month and the Investigation Team suddenly has a meeting. They were at a complete attendance until suddenly, the door burst open until Hamuko was completely seen there, with her both hands at her hips and strode her way to them like a model in a runway as she greeted them, upon facing all of them. The others, except Mitsuru were surprised upon seeing the lady and looked at Mitsuru, who is currently smiling serenely with her eyes close as she looked at Hamuko and they both shook their hands as they all sat at the couch inside the Main Lobby of the dorm, signaling the meeting has started.

"Upon this time, Hamuko Yuki will be joining us in our Investigation Team, Yuki, this is the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, S.E.E.S. for short, and in behalf of the leader, I Mitsuru Kirijo will invite you to join us. Would you may?"

When Mitsuru said that, Hamuko smirked at how formal she was. But that kind of attitude doesn't affect that but since her friend, Fuuka, was there, she'll join, on behalf of Fuuka. She grinned as she nodded and the Investigation Team already accepted her already, making her the light of the Team. When Makoto saw her, he already saw his first impression to her. She has a kind and refreshing attitude despite the 'devil-may-care' attitude of hers before. He saw her grinned at him as he returned it with a fist bump as they immediately become close friends…

* * *

 _January 22, 2010_

* * *

Times passed since Hamuko joined them. But what makes her still distrust the Team is one of their members, Akihiko Sanada, feeling close to her, pretending that he's one of her best friends even he's not. Still, add Yukari Takeba, who's always glaring and shooting daggers at her whenever they meet or just passed by. She feels that those two are her adversaries at the Team.

Her hand suddenly felt numb again as she grabbed a piece of paper inside her drawer as she wrote there.

'I wish for my hands to be okay.'

And that's the cue for a pale yellow glow inside her hand as it became okay, making her smile weakly. She's been using the papers to write her wishes and it indeed grants her wishes. She just smirked at the state she's currently in. She just laid down on her soft light blue bed, making her smile a little in the state she's currently in. She placed her right hand over her chest, currently feeling her heartbeats which is being abnormal when she's being near to Makoto, which made her confused and very confused. She closed her eyes as she felt her consciousness slip away…

* * *

 _January 30, 2010_

* * *

She's currently polishing her naginata for their last battle tomorrow. Heck, even she has goose bumps upon imagining them, floating into the oblivion lifelessly. Because this last fight is the fight against Nyx, an enormous entity that will make their lives stupid. An inevitable end that will happen to them if they didn't defeated her. Heck, even she knew that a transfer student, Minato Mochizuki, last November 05, 2009 is the son of Nyx or the ones that they knew, God of Death, Thanatos. He may be a charming person but he has a mysterious past and that kind of ticked Hamuko as she just munched on her chips while looking at the beautiful scenery of their city, Tatsumi Port Island, she'll miss everything about it. The times that she shared with S.E.E.S. Heck, she even has feelings for Makoto that made her surprised but still happy upon knowing it. She loves him. But she doesn't know if he too, has feelings for her. But what makes her feel strange is the power that she have currently. A mysterious power that grants the user any wishes but has no wish in return. Her question is, why did she have those powers? Who granted it her to her and why? What kind of human is she? Or she isn't a human?

"Hey, you look serious."

She looked at the owner of the voice behind her and upon there, she saw her first love, Makoto, as he went beside her and gave her the one of his most breathtaking smiles that made her fall for him completely. As minutes passed, both of them are still looking at the distance with smiles on their faces, both don't have any emotion of fear and sadness, just pure happiness as Makoto suddenly looked at her with a serious face that made her confused. She suddenly faced him as he grabbed her shoulders that made her surprised, he slowly pulled her close to him as their faces are only 1 inch apart, Hamuko's heart beating furiously, until suddenly…winds seemed to stop for her…time seems to stop for her…her face, so red as her eyes, she felt a soft, sweet thing at her lips until she realized what he's doing…

 _He kissed her._

He smiled dearly at her as she just faced away from him, currently feeling embarrassed and very nervous as she just realized what he has done. Oh, that feeling when she feel butterflies at her stomach, feeling in cloud-nine. His face suddenly become serious making her confused again as he started to talk.

"You know, Hamuko, it's been a while since you've joined us. And you know, I'm quite irritated at your attitude when we first met, in that tower, but still…I'm happy that you joined us. How you showed us your real smile…How you tell your jokes for us…For the times that we've spent together even though Akihiko and Minato bugging you since… For giving me a chance to be your best friend…For all our problems that you've solved…And now…I'm quite sad that tomorrow will be our last battle…But now…I'm telling you this…And this is the last time that I'll tell you this…Hamuko…my…first love…will you be my…girlfriend?"

As Hamuko heard all of this, the time seemed to stop as her arms automatically wrapped around him as he too, returned the hug as they shared their last hug together at the rooftop of the dorm…

" _Yes…I accept…"_

* * *

 _January 31, 2010_

* * *

It's now the Time of Judgement Day. The day where they'll shared their last breaths. The day where they give their all until they succeeded and live on normally. She has her best equipment equipped and she has the best items with her as she and the others nodded at each other as they started to go outside of the dorm, symbolizing that no matter what happens…they still going to be together. Even cyclones, earthquake, nor hurricanes can even stop them, since they're all determined to fight with all they had till the very end.

As they all reached the top, they saw Minato there, in the form of Nyx Avatar as it started to attack them with different arcana: Fool, Magician, Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Chariot, Lovers, Hierophant, Wheel of Fortune, and Minato's true arcana: Death. He sends powerful spells and attacks but heir hard determination and will of power made him powerless as they all stood victorious with him beaten and weak as Minato was being sucked entirely into the moon, who's mysteriously very large and it's perfectly full. The team all mourned for the death of Akihiko and still very grateful that he joined them, before he passed away and his body slowly dissolving and being a part of the life stream, making Yukari cry a lot and realize herself that she's already in love with him as she keeps crying until her voice is weak.

It's been a while since they've defeated the last enemy but…the ground started to shake…their heads started to hurt as their voices started to fade in Hamuko's mind as she started to fade away, her physical body dissolving into oblivion, her spirit being sent to the place where the fallen angels live, for she herself is a fallen angel, the Fallen Heaven. Once she returned there, she just realized what she really is and the reason why she have that kind of power, she's a fallen angel. Akihiko Sanada too, is a fallen angel but he's been killed while fighting the enemies at the tower, making her mourn for his un impending death as she already forgave him for the mistakes that she 've done to him which he returned by a last wish that she wants for him to grant.

 _Her wish to be with her only love, Makoto._

As she returned to the world, it's been saved. A real smile plastered on her face until she realized that she only have her own spirit until suddenly, a bright light enveloped her as she's being sent a dark place, where there is an enormous entity below, the result of the negative feelings and energies people have, Erebus. As it tried to reach out for something and only a figure made of stone was only shielding the gat from Erebus. It's Makoto. As she finally saw him, she suddenly grabbed him and a bright light enveloped her and his statue. Until she's being sent to a white room, only nothing but white, until she finally saw what she's looking for, it's Makoto. His eyes widen upon seeing her but felt happiness as he saw her smile, he hugged her, only being returned by a bone-crushing hug from her as tears started to fall onto her cheeks as she smiled her real smile at him as their lips crashed into each other.

 _For they will be there alone…and unbreakable…until ETERNITY…_

* * *

 _ **Et fini.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry if this story is lame, yeah! So, thank you if someone is reading it and I really appreciate it! And I also want to thank the ones who reviewed and followed this story and I totes love it! I'll also thanks to my dear, dear love, Yess, this story is for you!**_

 _ **-A rainbow cake for you!**_

 _ **P.S. Don't tell everyone that this story is for Yess, she might kill me! XD**_


End file.
